Pattern Density control is important to yield of integrated circuits. For example, pattern density is required to meet certain ground rules in the manufacture of the integrated circuit. More specifically, the pattern density of the integrated circuit must meet certain density requirements in order to ensure device reliability.
With conventional design tools, pattern density can be adjusted by the use of dummy patterns within the die area. These dummy patterns are generated for a region of an integrated circuit by obtaining a pattern density for the die and adjusting the density as a function of the design of the die. Current methods to add dummy fill shapes to achieve density objectives increase die area which leads to increased die and packaging costs. Also, as the technology advances and the pattern density ground rules are relaxed, to take advantage of the improved process window it is necessary to redesign the die, which is an expensive and time consuming process. Conventional design tools and methods also do not know or take into account the total density of the shapes within the die and the scribe line.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.